1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a means and method for ensuring the integrity of the locking devices on most homes, apartments, storage sheds having more than one entrance, and the like where presently employed locking means are susceptible of being overcome from the exterior by the use of unauthorized duplicate keys, master keys, stolen keys or other felonious devices, and, in the instance of deadlock bolt devices, the use of unauthorized equipment to withdraw the securing bolts. More particularly, this invention relates to a deadlock bolt securing assembly that is fastened to a door or panel by an adhesive and includes a fitting which is positioned over the operating key or handle to prevent the key or handle from being turned from the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in the prior art are various devices for preventing unauthorized entry into locked spaces whereby security is thought to be achieved through key-operated bolts, deadlock bolts or both. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,279 to Berton et al discloses a complex deadlock bolt and supporting assembly having a base that is permanently attached to the entry door with adhesive. The locking mechanism is adhesively secured to a door adjacent to an inside cylinder locking device and includes a spring-loaded hinged restraining plate, a catch for locking it in the open position, and a restricting edge so that when the catch is released the restricting edge is sprung to a position abutting the operating knob of the bolt to prevent to prevent rotation thereof by exterior means. The only similarity of this device to the present invention is the use of an adhesive to attach the mechanism to the entry door. The spring-loaded restraining plate must be locked when not in use, and it could not receive a key head or lock knob. It abuts against only one side of the dead bolt knob.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,812 to Eklund et al discloses a door lock security device comprising a base plate that fits beneath the face plate of the lock and is adapted during installation to be oriented to the shaped actuating handle of the lock. With the base plate installed beneath the face plate of the lock and the lock handle rotated to extend its bolt, the locking plate is rotated about a pivot post, swinging an arcuate passage over the lock handle thereby immobilizing it from rotation despite the use of a proper key externally. This security device differs fundamentally from the present invention. Removal of the face plate of the lock is required for installation of a base plate, the base plate is pivoted into position over the lock handle, and the assembly could not accommodate a key head among other distinguishing features.
The locking device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,971 to Sheppard requires the removal of an existing lock face plate and the insertion between the face plate and its supporting structure of a security mounting plate and locking mechanism that comprises a manually manipulated locking arm member which substantially envelops the dead bolt operating knob on the inside of an entry door to prevent angular rotation of the knob and withdrawal of the deadlock bolt by the use of a pass key or an unauthorized device. The mounting plate is provided with a central aperture for receiving the deadlock bolt actuating tongue and the locking mechanism includes a bracket which is connected to a locking arm means. The bracket is secured to the mounting plate and the mounting arm means is pivotally mounted on the bracket and adapted to extend to and over the deadlock bolt operating knob, thereby precluding unauthorized rotation of the operating knob by external means. The bracket includes a resilient arm and a housing connected thereto for positioning over the operating knob. The pivoting and resilience of the locking arm allow it to be rotated downwardly and positioned over the knob and, in removal, to be flexed outwardly and pivoted away to a position parallel with the bracket. As noted, the removal of the existing lock face plate is required, and a complex mechanism is required which includes a bracket and a spring arm. This device also could not, as shown and described, accommodate a key head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,984 to Diculescu et al discloses a security lock system comprising a face plate locatable upon a dead bolt lock. The face plate has first and second apertures extending through it above and below the turn knob. A planar member with a circular hole is affixed to the face plate and extends within the dead bolt lock opposite from the turn knob. The C-shaped component includes a first horizontal bar, a second horizontal bar and a vertical bar. Each horizontal bar has an inboard end and an outboard end. The first and second horizontal bars are pivotally coupled in a generally perpendicular orientation to the upper and lower ends of the vertical bar, respectively. This device requires substantial modification of an existing bolt assembly, could not accommodate a key head, and fails to teach, suggest or infer other features of the present invention.
It can readily be appreciated that these references, either singly or in combination, do not teach, suggest or infer the method and means of the present invention for providing security while not requiring removal of a base plate to attach the deadlock bolt or key bolt assembly.